


Of Dreams and Other Whims

by chancecraz



Series: Of Queens, Knights, and Pawns [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancecraz/pseuds/chancecraz
Summary: A what-if of scenes from of Queens, Knights, and Pawns





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So kitsunesongs asked me on Tumblr, "What do you think would happen if both Leia and Luke time traveled back to their ANH/Pre-ANH bodies? Cause it's usually one or the other." And I started to write some meta answer, then this story popped in my head. To be honest, I have no idea if I'm going to carry on with this timeline or come up with some other scenario, but it was requested I throw it up here, so I thought I would leave the door open. 
> 
> Background info - So imagine for a moment that scene in Queens, when Leia walks into the great stateroom of Alderaan and sees Luke. But instead of not recognizing her, it’s hobo!Luke, in his 19-year-old body, who arrived in this timeline just before Rey showed up on Ahch-To. The following scene is when Vader walks into that first nightmare of Leia’s in chapter seven.

Vader was meditating when he heard it. A cry out in the Force, of pain, loss and a grief so deep he could feel it in his nonexistent bones. He knows the presence of the one it came from. He has been seeking it every night for the last three days.

Vader doesn’t even think, just reaches out, to touch that mind, to offer to kill whatever had caused this pain. He expects resistance, as he had encountered every other time he reached out, but instead, he walks straight into the remains of a battlefield.

Vader blinks, surprised. This is Leia’s mind, he’s sure of that. His daughter has a unique signature that is easy to pick out in the Force. It sings to him in a way no other has. But the walls he usually brushes against are gone. He is standing in the middle of a field, on a planet he doesn't know. She’s dreaming, or more likely, given the turmoil around him, a nightmare. But of what?

He takes a moment to get his bearings, aware she might not know yet he is here. He is standing on a grassy knoll, that is up against a large building. From the edges of smoke and steam he can see rising from it, it had been, until very recently, on fire.

He swings his head around, looking for her. But the only other person he sees here at all is an older woman, judging by the grey in her hair, her back to him. She is staring at the ruins, shoulders slumped, pain was written on every line of her body. She is dressed in a simple grey jumper, with a purple vest overlaying it. She was armed, but something about that hair draws his attention. It is done up in an elaborate braided style. Vader had never paid much attention to such things, but he feels like he has seen this style before. He had, he realized, on one of the members of the Alderaan delegation to the Senate.

“Leia?” he asks, shocked.

She whirls instantly, bringing her blaster up without thought to point it at him. He can’t even bring himself to care. The woman standing before him is not by any stretch of the imagination, youthful. She is still beautiful, the curve of her cheek reminding him so much of Padme it hurts, but there are deep lines carved into her face. Some are from laughter, but most are lines of stress radiating out from her eyes. Vader can only stare in astonishment. Just how old is his daughter?

Her eyes focus in on him, and he can feel astonishment, and worry flick across the landscape of her mind. Then recognition  dawns, and he gets a bitter “What are you doing here?”

She does lower the blaster though.

Still thrown by this woman, who is so much older then he expected he says hesitantly “I could feel your pain. And when I called, I could get in.”

A look of disgust crosses her features and she snarls. “I don’t want you here.”

Vader stiffens. Foolish he knows, to think she would welcome him in any way, but there was some small part of him that hoped. He shoves the useless thought aside. She is in pain. That is what is important here and what he can not abide.

He waves his hand to the ruins around them. “Leia, you must leave this place.” He doesn’t know where they are, or what happened here. Did someone die here? Someone she loved? The husband? A friend? He knows it wasn’t the son. That doesn’t matter. Given the age of her face, this is something he can change. All he understands is that right _now_ it’s tearing her apart.   

She doesn't even think about it, just gives him an uncompromising “No.”

There was such vitriol and hatred in that statement. It whips across his shields, slicing into him, and he takes a step back in surprise. That had hurt. It had been so long since the open emotions of anyone could even touch him, never mind wound him. He hadn’t known it was possible.

He gathers himself and reinforces his own shields. Of course, his daughter would be a power to be reckoned with, even in her half trained state.  Trying for an even tone he starts with “Leia,” taking a step towards her.

Before he can continue another presence walks into her mind. One he has felt before. It’s that damn Jedi he felt above the Death Star. The one, Vader thinks, who fired the destroying shot before he had time to reach Leia with his squadron. Vader hadn’t even had a chance to tell her that he had already set in motion the destruction of that abomination. That Leia should go, her home was safe.

This close to that presence in Leia’s mind though, Vader reevaluated his initial impression. There was a lot of power and complexity to this man’s shields. Not just a powerful Jedi, but a trained Jedi _master_. Not Obi-Wan though, Vader would have recognized that presence.

“Leia?” a voice full of concern asks. Then right next to her a short, older bearded man appears. He looks to be about Leia’s age, the one she actually is, not the one her face pretends to be. He is dressed in a dark tunic, with multiple layers and dark leggings. All over he is unkempt and shabby looking. Vader arched an eyebrow in surprise. In no way does this man resemble the Knights of the old order. More importantly, he isn't someone Vader recognized, at all. So, Leia wasn’t the only one who had time traveled, her tutor seems to be here as well.

“Leia what’s wro....” his voice trails off as he looks at the collapsed building behind her. His own grief and pain slap Vader in the face, and he has to grit his teeth on the impulse to lash back at the stranger.

Leia’s eyes widened as she catches that emotion too, and Vader can feel her worry. Immediately the ruins disappear and they are standing within the great stateroom of the Royal Palace of Alderaan. Vader wants to howl in jealousy and anger. He is Leia’s father, and he had asked her nicely to move them and was refused without thought. Her tutor comes and she immediately changes the background to avoid the _possibility_ of upsetting him. He hasn't even said anything yet. Vader cuts off the impulse. He will get nowhere with Leia if he harms this man.  Leia’s dead husband had been returned to her, and Vader was not fool enough to damage him in any way.

“Leia…” the Jedi whispers, looking at her aghast “You went there?”

“Of course I went there,” she said defensively, arms crossing over her chest. “I needed to see what my son had done.”

So that scene was about the boy. His grandson. And how strange was that thought? He had a grandson. Or will have one anyway.

The man rubbed his hands over his face “You shouldn’t have done that.” he said tiredly. On that, and that alone, Vader agreed with the Jedi.

“Yes, I should have.” she countered. Then she frowned, and brought up a hand to rub the man's ragged grey streaked beard “What is this on your face?” she asked.

He snorted “There were no mirrors there.” Sorrow and guilt crossed his face “I really didn’t care enough to mind.”

Leia’s face was worried but she only complained “You look scruffy, like a scoundrel.”

He gave her a sad smile “Well I know how you like scoundrels.”

Leia rolled her eyes, but her voice was full of grief as she said “Yes.” There was something between them, an old joke, or inside reference, Vader didn’t understand. He also didn’t understand the grief and pain that followed both of them at the word scoundrel.

The Jedi grabbed her hand from his face and gave it a squeeze. “Not so much of a beard now?” His face twisted in self-mockery “With such a baby face how did anyone take me seriously?” Vader watched, fascinated as Leia’s face softened into love and affection. Then jealousy rose, hard and fast. That this stranger commanded so much of his daughter’s heart, and she would barely look at him.

“I’m assuming my alternate took you seriously?” Vader said darkly.

The man’s face paled at his voice and he turned his head slowly.  “Oh…” he breathed, his startling blue eyes going wide in shock.

Vader stood ramrod straight. “Oh, indeed Jedi.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I assume you are the tutor she spoke of?”

The Jedi didn’t answer him, just continued to stare at Vader like he was some fantastical creature. Vader frowned. Surely this Jedi had sensed him on the Death Star? Vader was not the subtlest of presences himself.

Leia scowled at him. “Oh, right, you.” Vader was astonished. People never forgot him when he was standing right in front of them. Usually, he had the problem that they would hyper focus in on his presence.

“Look who decided to drop in,” she said to the Jedi, waving in Vader’s direction.

The man frowned and pulled his gaze back to Leia “Don’t be rude,” he chided her.

“No,” she shook her head “He dropped in unwanted and unwelcome. I don’t need to be polite.”

“Leia...” the man huffed.

“Do not take that tone with her Jedi,” Vader said threateningly, stepping forward “You will not like the consequences of your disrespect.”

Perversely, a huge laugh bubbled out of the man’s throat at that threat. His head fell back and he _roared,_  he was laughing so hard. Leia only looked on at him, in exasperated fondness. When he got control of himself, he looked at Vader, a smile of true joy on his face “I missed you,” he said, truth and honesty radiating from him.

This Jedi Leia married was clearly delusional. “Are you insane?” Vader demanded. Had his death and subsequent rebirth shattered his mind? An easier enemy to kill, but Leia would be heartbroken. There was also the matter of his grandson’s existence to consider.

Leia grumbled, “I ask him that all the time.” She gave Vader a flat look “Be nice. He’s probably the only one in the galaxy who mourned you when you died."

The man’s face sobered at that reminder. “And yet here you stand again,” he said. Sounding wistful of all things.

“Leia?” Vader asked, ignoring this strange Jedi for the moment “did my grandson inherit this Jedi’s madness?”

Leia hissed through her teeth “You are not to speak of him again, do you understand?”

The Jedi’s face was just confused, he turned to Leia “Why did you tell him about Ben?”

Ben, his grandson’s name was Ben. Vader filed that away, to ponder and delight in later.

Leia shifted a bit on her feet, looking a little guilty. “I might have lost my temper with him?” she said.

Now it was the Jedi’s turn to roll his eyes, “There is a surprise.”

“I had it under control,” Leia insisted.

“Amazing,” the Jedi remarked drolly “Everything in that sentence was wrong.” Before Vader could come to his daughter’s defense, the Jedi went on “Do you know where you went wrong in that cell Leia?”

“Oh, I know where I went wrong.”  she said, chin going up in stubbornness.

“No, it wasn’t thinking you could control the future,” he said, nothing but kindness in his eyes “It was thinking you could be in the same room as him, and not go for his throat.” This Jedi didn’t sound condescending or even disappointed, just a bemused affection. Like this was an old argument between them. There was no lecture, no shaking of his head, no dire warnings of the dangers of the Dark Side and her anger. Who was this man?

Leia opened her mouth to dispute that, and shut it before anything came out. She hissed in aggravation “I hate it when you’re right.” she complained, hands coming to her hips.

“I know,” he said, smugly.

Her eyes narrowed “And you are so gracious about it too.”

“You said it, not me.”

“Shows what you know,” she said. “Personal growth for me. I didn't even try to kill him.”

Vader wasn’t going to take this man’s side in this argument, although Leia had come a lot closer then she believed with that punch she had thrown. He took a small bit of comfort in the fact she wasn’t deliberately trying to kill him.

The Jedi nodded his head “Good job.”

He cleared his throat, interrupting this strange dance between them. They both turned, startled, to look at him. And they had forgotten him, _again_. Vader wasn’t sure if he was amused or insulted by that.

The Jedi’s eyes looked thoughtful “What did you tell him?” he asked.

Leia looked frustrated “Thought you didn't want to know. That it was hopelessness and despair, and you were done with everything?”

The Jedi gave her a sharp look, and Leia sighed in defeat. “I might have implied we were married,” she said carelessly.

Implied? Vader found himself riding a twin wave of anger and relief. Anger that she had lied to him to protect this fool, and relief that she wasn’t stupid enough to marry him.

“Why?” the old man asked.

Leia rolled her eyes “Because _someone_ wasn’t answering my call,” Vader thought of the horror Leia must have gone through, to wake up on the Death Star, with no way to  understand what had happened, and how afraid he must have been. Then this idiot had ignored her cry for help.

The Jedi looked troubled “Sorry about that. I thought I was having a psychotic break.” Vader stared at him. The Jedi gave him a rueful smile “I was alone for a long time before all this happened. I honestly thought I had lost what was left of my mind. Time travel didn’t actually occur to me until I ran into Obi-Wan.”

Leia gently shoved him with her shoulder “So I was operating under the impression I was alone. And that meant you were nineteen-years-old.” The man turned his face to Leia, eyebrow arched “I was trying to protect you,” she said firmly, “well, younger you, from him.”

The man’s face went slightly amused “Hmmm. Yeah, I can see where that would lead to a disaster.”

She gave him a flatly unimpressed look “You think?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Vader intoned, breaking into this strange rhythm the two of them were caught in “Because the moment I find you, in reality, I will kill you.” He pointed his finger at the Jedi “Now that I know my grandson can exist without your presence, I will not let your poisonous teachings spread through the galaxy again. The Jedi are extinct and shall remain that way.” He put as much determination and threat as he could in the next statement “And there is nothing either of you can say that will stop me, no matter how much my daughter cares for you.”

Vader expected certain reactions when he threatened people. He had people make strange noises, piss themselves, or on several memorable occasions faint. Nobody, up to this point in his life, has ever looked _amused._

A knowing mocking smile crossed Leia’s face “I’ll take that bet,” she said.

“What?” Vader asked, dropping his finger in surprise.

“I’ll take that bet,” she answered, “I bet you that if I tell you his name, you will no longer want to kill him.”

Vader did not trust that smile “And the stakes?”

“If I’m right, you tell me where the 501st is currently stationed,” Leia said.

“And if you are not?” he asked, looking at the Jedi, trying to figure out where he stood on all this.

The man only gave him a small smile “Don’t look at me,” he said. “You are on your own with her.”

Leia snorted “I won’t be.”

“But if you are?” Vader pressed.

Leia looked at him, “I’ll let you in my head for the next month, and we can talk about anything your dark heart desires.”

Sensing the trap, but unsure as to where it could possibly be, he asked hesitantly “You would really tell me? Just like that?”

“Just like that.” she agreed coolly. The Jedi only looked amused as they bantered about his fate.

“Very well,” Vader said. “I accept your terms.”

A nasty grin crossed her face, and the sense of malicious anticipation filled the air.

To Vader’s surprise, the Jedi put a restraining arm on Leia. “I think I should be the one who handles this,” he said. Leia snorted but stepped slightly to the side. The Jedi came up until he was a few feet from Vader. “My name is Luke.” he said softly, “Luke Skywalker.”

Leia’s hands went out in an exaggerated fashion “Surprise! It’s twins!”

Vader stopped breathing. He was in a dream, Leia’s dream, so this was something that could actually happen. He just stared at this older man, with his bright blue eyes, and hopeful smile.

This Jedi’s name was….

Leia had said…..

His mind lost focus, as he tried to wrestle with the information he had been given.

The next thing he was aware of was a hand on his arm and a concerned voice asking “Father?”

A shiver of pure pleasure went through him at that title. Father, he was a father.

That wrinkled face was peering into his mask, worried “Leia, I think we broke him.”

“Who cares?” was Leia’s response.

“I care!” Luke hissed, his face turning to meet his twin’s gaze.

Slowly and hesitantly Vader brought his hand up to touch that face, still turned away from him. As his fingers brushed his cheek, Luke froze and slowly turned back to face him.

“Father?” he asked. “Are you back with us?”

“You’re my son?” Vader breathed.

His eyes crinkled at the sides in amusement “Yes.”

“And Leia is my daughter?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Leia said from behind Luke.

“Twins. You’re twins,” Vader repeated, hand tracing over Luke’s cheek, over his nose, up to his forehead. Vader had the impulse to run his hand through his son’s too long hair. Leia was right, he did look scruffy.

“Twins,” he breathed. “I have twins.” This wasn’t possible. Leia had been a miracle enough, but for two children…..Vader didn’t get such luck in his life. Then the anger rose at the full implications sank in. No, he didn’t get lucky did he? He should have had them all along.

“I am going to kill Obi-Wan Kenobi very slowly,” he announced calmly.

Luke blinked but didn't move away from Vader. “Why?” he asked, not worried, just curious. Foolishly brave child.

“Because he took you.” Vader dropped his hand, aware of the damage he could inadvertently do with it. “Both of you!” he snarled, the red rage dancing along his senses as he looked at Leia. She at least had the sense to feel fear, even if it wasn’t showing on her face. “You should have been raised with your family!”

Leia opened her mouth to say something, probably about the Organa’s but Luke put up a hand, and she maintained her silence. “Who says I wasn’t?” Luke asked mildly.

Vader’s teeth gritted “I do not care what he told you! Obi-Wan Kenobi is not family!” he howled. “Besides the two of you, I don’t have any family!”

“Owen and Beru Lars don’t count?”

“Owen and Beru?” he repeated.”Who the hell-” And a memory, long buried came crawling up to the forefront of his mind

_“I guess I’m your stepbrother.”_

Vader felt like the air had been knocked out of him. Obi-Wan had taken Luke to Tatooine? Then Leia’s words in the cell came back to him. Not only had Obi-Wan taken his son to be raised on that hell hole of a planet, he had stayed there, guarding Luke.

Luke nodded solemnly. “Yes. They took me in and raised me. They don’t count?”

Vader’s mouth gaped. Of all the places to hide, Obi-Wan had chosen there?

“No,” he said finally, “They were not my family. I only met them once.” There was disappointment in the boy’s eyes, so Vader reluctantly went on “They were, however, my mother’s family.”’

Luke’s posture relaxed. “Okay then,” he said gently.

Leia's voice was bitter and cutting “Not that this isn't fascinating, but can we skip all the family drama?” She pointed her finger at Vader “You owe me an answer.”

A deal was a deal, and she was certainly correct. He had no desire to kill Luke. “Aria Prime,” he said.

She looked taken aback for a moment, then a haughty mask descended over her features. “Thank you,” she said, nothing but frosty politeness. “Now get out.”

“Leia,” Luke said.

She shook her head “No, my head is not a conference center. If you want to talk to him in your own head, that’s your prerogative. You’re a big boy, and the gods know you’ve never listened to me about him.” She gave Vader a long distasteful look “Besides I think I’ve had enough of him in my head for one lifetime don’t you?”

The implications of that statement sent chills down Vader’s spine.

“Alright,” Luke agreed, grabbing his arm. Vader looked down, completely bemused. It had been a long time since anyone had voluntarily touched him, never mind pull him around like a recalcitrant child. “I’ll see you in the morning?” Luke asked his sister.

“Yes,” she gave Vader a hard look “You break his heart and I don't care what it costs me, I will kill you.”

Vader opened his mouth, to say what, he wasn’t sure before he felt a tug, and suddenly they were standing on what looked like a lush green hilltop. Vader felt himself wobble for a second as he realized that Luke had just pulled him from one mind into another, seamlessly.

“Sorry,” Luke said apologetically, “I should have asked before I did that. But Leia was about two seconds away from trying to burn you out of her mind.”

Vader only offered “She seems to have inherited my temper.”

“Oh, we both did,” Luke waved a hand dismissively, “Mine just takes longer to get going.”

Vader stared at him, unsure how to proceed “Was there a reason you brought me here?” he asked.

Luke looked nervous “Only to talk,” he said, with a shrug “We didn’t have a lot of time last go around and I thought…” his voice trailed off uncertain. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“My son there is nothing in the galaxy I would like more.”

Luke’s face broke out into a wide beaming grin. “Okay then.” Then that grin slipped a little “I won’t answer any questions about Leia, but everything else is fair game. What would you like to know?”

Everything. From his grandson, to why his son was so sad, to what his alternate did to Leia. So many things, but Vader determined it was perhaps best to start with the basics “How old are you two?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was working on the next chapter of Queens, (which I hope will still be released on schedule) but Hobo!Luke wouldn't let me be. So I give you the Luke POV of his arrival in the timeline. I now have the Obi-Wan one roughly figured out, but not the first clue when I'm going to write it. As always, hope you enjoy.

“Luke!” Uncle Owen’s voice called out “It’s time to get up. The Jawas are here!”

Luke instinctively turned over in his bed, like he really was nineteen again, and trying to grab a few more precious seconds of sleep. He wasn’t of course. Either nineteen or asleep in his childhood home. This was an old, and comforting dream, one he had very frequently when he was younger, but less so now. Still, it was nice that his subconscious had decided to take him here, instead of worse places.

It wasn't the most peaceful day his mind could have picked, of course. This was the day Uncle Owen had bought Threepio and R2. It was the day he saw Leia’s message for help and had fatefully decided to remove one little astromech's restraining bolt. It was also the first day in his life, but sadly not the last, where Luke woke up living and breathing in one type of understanding of his world, and by the time he went to sleep that night, existing in another. It was the first time he had all the foundations of his world knocked out from under him, and it had set him on the path for all the ones that had followed.

Maybe that wasn’t a fair assessment of _this_ day. This day, except for R2’s disappearance, had ended like so many other days of his youth. Tomorrow, that was when he would take the old land speeder out to retrieve R2, run into Old Ben, and never been able to go home again. So, perhaps he could enjoy this reprieve after all.

_But it all starts today for you, not like them. So begin it again._

At those words, he reluctantly pushed himself up in the bed. That statement hadn't been said in a voice, not really, Luke just had no other way of understanding it. He took stock of himself and clamped down hard on even the tiniest hint of anything to do with the Force within himself. It was better not to listen, it had caused nothing but heartbreak and pain to those he loved when he had.

He felt faintly ridiculous, he was sitting up in bed, his eyes still closed. But not silly enough to open them again. If he opened them, all of this might melt away. The smell of sand, of Aunt Beru’s zatib soup hanging in the air, and the wondrous heat he could feel down to his toes. It had been _years_ since he had felt so warm.

It had been raining for the last three days on Ach-To. As much as Luke, even decades later after seeing his first rainfall, still delighted in water falling from the sky, he was far less impressed by _cold_ water falling from the sky. And because of how the small island was situated in the ocean, it also got buffeted by strong gusts of wind. It wasn’t Hoth, but there was a particular kind of misery to being cold and wet. It didn’t help that it aggravated the arthritis in his bones, an old legacy of his confrontation with Palpatine and his electrocution of him.

“Luke!” that voice said again, far less patient this time “Nap time is over. You can’t sleep the rest of the day away. Get up!”

There was a fifty-fifty chance that when he opened his eyes, Luke would be back in his little hut on Ach-To. But he had spent too many of his younger years obeying his Uncle’s voice, especially when it got _that_ tone. Luke opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see not the grey bare stone walls of his hut, but his childhood bedroom.

It was smaller by half then his current home. Unlike his current accommodations stuffed to the brim. There were shelves full of half repaired mechanics, childhood toys, and data readers. The blissful heat didn’t go away either. It was late afternoon if he was judging the shadows cast onto the floor in his room correctly. That meant it was still hot outside, but not the heat of mid-day, where even venturing from this shade would have you exhausted in five minutes, collapsing in thirty.

“Luke!” Uncle Owen barked again, catching Luke’s attention away from his wondering luxuriation in this warm bliss and the feel of home.

“I’m coming!” Luke answered, and stood up. He took a moment, waiting for the inevitable aches and pains his body gave him after sleeping on a poor mattress. They didn't come. He looked down and saw that his mind had so thoughtfully decided that he should be young here. He looked down bemusedly at his hands, both of them there. They were rough and calloused from years of working on the evaporators. Not that his hands ever became smooth, but the work he had done later in his life lead to those calluses being in different places.

Luke grinned and snapped his thumb and forefinger with his right hand. The small sound that it made was like music to his ears.

He made it all the way to the door before his old supply belt caught his attention. It was full of little bits of dried food, a few first-aid medical supplies, his binoculars, dark goggles to keep out the sun, and an assortment of repairing tools. There was also his old black blaster attached to it. Luke paused, then shrugged. This was a dream, it’s not like he could kill anyone in a dream. So for nostalgia's sake, he grabbed it off the hook by the door and fastened it on.

He wasn’t sure why he was dreaming this, but if it meant a little conversation with dearly missed loved ones, a body that wasn’t full of aches, and warmth, he wasn’t in any hurry to wake up. It was kind of his subconscious to bring him here. It was certainly a change of pace from the nightmares he had been having lately of other times in his life where things had come crashing down. This wasn’t Bespin, or the destruction of his Jedi school. As long as he was on this day, and not the one to come tomorrow, everything would be fine.

This dream was certainly the most detailed one Luke could remember having in a long time. And there was also the fact that he was _aware_ he was dreaming. Usually, when he dreamed of this day, he went out into the desert at night and retrieved R2, or never removed his restraining bolt in the first place. Sometimes he woke up after that. Sometimes he dreamed through his whole life.

He had dreams where he stayed here, on Tatooine, married to Camie, and they had children. Sometimes he dreamed they didn’t. He recalled once, dreaming he had lived here alone and single, eventually becoming the old mad hermit that Obi-Wan was now. But always, _always_ , that Luke lived his whole life unaware of the path of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Those dreams had there pleasant moments too. But now, with him remembering what had really happened, he would have the chance to revel in all of this.

There wasn’t a part of him that ached anywhere. And Luke felt like he could run to Toche station and back without once running out of breath. Had this really been how he felt every day when he woke up? Youth was certainly wasted on the young, he thought amused. Then, simply because he could, he ran up the stairs from the main living pit to the desert floor. He let out a smile as his knees only protested slightly at being used this way, instead of refusing to do it at all.

When he arrived at the top, Uncle Owen was standing there, his cloak on, but the hood off in deference to the setting sun. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he sent Luke a disapproving glare.

“About time,” he grumbled, and Luke had to squash the impulse to run up and hug the man. Luke wanted to enjoy this, but to do that, he needed to play along. Hugging Uncle Owen right now would break the illusion, in so many ways.

Uncle Owen looked down, and Luke realized with a start a Jawa was standing next to him. The little creature sputtered something out and pointed to the large sandcrawler.

“Alright fine, let’s go” Uncle Owen said, and started walking over with the Jawa.

Luke went to follow, but then heard Aunt Beru call out “Luke! Luke!”

Luke jogged back over to the edge of the pit and peered over the edge to look down at the woman who had raised him.

“Luke,” she said as soon as she saw his face “Tell your Uncle if he gets a translator droid, make sure it speaks Bocce.”

Luke grinned as he leaned forward, putting his weight on his non-complaining knees, and stretching his wonderfully obliging back.

“Of course Aunt Beru!” he said cheerfully, then he ran back over to his Uncle, who was inspecting a line of droids. Luke decided then and there he was going to run everywhere for as long as this dream lasted. It felt _wonderful._

Uncle Owen was marching down the line of droids, “We’ll take the red one,” he said, pointing to the little R4 unit. Luke obligingly went down to inspect the little droid. He debated whether he should let this play out, or just tell his Uncle now, this one was defective. Surely that wouldn't be too out of character for him?

Then he overheard Threepio’s spiel to his Uncle. Luke bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud as Threepio assured Uncle Owen that he would have no problem programming water evaporators. Sneaky droid, Luke thought fondly, absently running a hand down the red astromech’s legs and noticing the odd wear pattern, Threepio didn’t have the first _clue_ how to program a water evaporator. Oh, he could talk to them all day long, and ask them, well demand more like it, to change their routines, but he couldn't _program_ them.  

Beside Luke, R2 had turned his domed head to watch Threepio give his selling points, and Luke could practically _hear_ the little droid thinking “Big shiny fraud.”

“Yeah, all right,” Uncle Owen said, waving his hands in irritation at Threepio’s liberal interpretation of his abilities. “Shut up.”  He turned and said to the Jawa still at his side, “’l'll take this one.” Then leaning back a little he cried out “Luke!”

Luke got up, intending to run over there, but he didn't fail to hear R2’s sad little warble. Really, was it necessary for his mind to make the droid sad? There was realism, and then there was cruelty. He didn’t address R2, instead, he ran over to his Uncle again, a wide grin on his face. Still liked this running thing.

“Uncle Owen?” he asked happily.

Uncle Owen looked at him suspiciously, clearly expecting a more sullen teenager’s attitude. Luke fought to push the smile off his face, he was pretty sure he hadn’t succeeded. He couldn't help it, he felt wonderful.

“Take these two droids over to the garage will you? I want them cleaned up before dinner.”

“Sure,” Luke agreed easily, “but I thought you should know the red one has damage to his wheels that looks like he has a bad motivator.”

The Jawa next to Uncle Owen let out a protesting squawk at that. Uncle Owen looked down at him, anger building in his voice “What kind of trick are you trying to pull here?” he demanded.

The Jawa threw his hands up, and let out a long string of words that Luke didn’t quite follow. It had been a long time since he had heard their language, and he was very rusty in translating it.

Luke put his hand on his Uncle’s shoulder. “The blue droid next to the red looks fine,” he said easily, “let’s just take that one instead.”

Uncle Owen stopped glaring at the still protesting Jawa to look at Luke. “You sure?” he asked.

“I’d bet my life on it,” Luke said.

Uncle Owen’s demeanor didn't shift all that much. He was a good man, but he grew up on a hard world, with a hard life. That left little in him for softness, but he wasn’t cruel. There was a glimmer of concern on his face as he stepped closer to Luke. He grabbed Luke’s elbow firmly, and said in a soft voice  “Luke, are you feeling alright?”

Well, that wouldn't do. “Never better,” Luke assured him. Uncle Owen didn’t look convinced. The detail in this dream was _amazing._

Luke reached forward and put a hand on his Uncle’s shoulder “Really,” he said “I’m fine. Can’t I just be in a good mood?”

Uncle Owen harrumphed “Not lately, no.”

Yes, he had been somewhat of a pain in those last weeks leading up to his Uncle and Aunts death. Chafing at the rules and restrictions, at realizing he would in all probability never leave this planet. Nineteen-year-old him had been a fool.

But he couldn’t apologize for that now. This wasn’t real, and it would do him no good to tell his Uncle how much Luke missed him. How much Luke realized that the lessons this man gave him helped him survive his life. Instead, he offered his Uncle a weak smile and said “I’ll just take these droids to the garage okay?”

Work was always the way to soften this man, dream or real. “Okay,” Uncle Owen agreed.

Luke turned to Threepio, “If you would follow me,” he said to the golden droid. Threepio came forward, shuffling a bit, and Luke frowned at the slow movement. Must be the sand, no telling how long Threepio had been out in the desert before the Jawas found him.

Luke leaned back a little and pointed at R2, “C’mon R2, you too!”

The blue droid gave out a surprise squawk, and then hurriedly rolled over to them.

Luke turned, heading back to the domed structure that led to the stairs to the interior of the farm, and the garage. He sadly acknowledge he wouldn’t be running there. Threepio’s joints were full of sand and wasn't capable of keeping up with him right now. Shame.

He could hear the two droids follow him, so he was surprised when Threepio hesitantly called out “Master…” then his voice trailed off.

Luke just kept walking, then came to an abrupt stop when Threepio didn’t go on in his usual manner. Luke almost laughed when he realized what the problem was.

He started walking again, but he called over his shoulder “My name is Luke.”

“Master Luke,” the droid said dutifully. “I hate to be rude. Or presumptuous-”

“Spit it out Threepio,” Luke said as he entered the relatively cool shade of the dome.

The droid gave a surprised gasp. Luke stopped and looked at him “What’s wrong?” he asked, wondering if it was a genuine problem, or Threepio’s overwrought imagination at work again.

Threepio looked at him, then down at R2. Luke just waited. Then, clearing his throat unnecessarily, Threepio asked, “Master Luke, how did you know our names?”

Luke blinked. Why wouldn't he? Uncle Owen was one thing, the droids were quite another. His mind was being very _thorough_. Still, he didn’t want to upset them anymore then he wanted to upset his dream Uncle.

“Must have overheard it,” he said, smiling. He turned around and started walking down the stairs, “Garage is just this way. I’m sure you need an oil bath with all that sand in your joints.”

“Oh yes Sir!” Threepio said, all concern forgotten. R2 gave out a cautious little beep, but Luke heard the sound of his motors running, as he followed Threepio down.

 

If Threepio had been an organic, he would be moaning right about now. He was fully submerged in the bath, going on about how his dust contamination was so bad that he could barely move. Luke hummed and nodded his head in the appropriate places as Threepio went on. He was kneeling in front of R2, trying to pry the small rocks out of the droids seams.

“Master Luke,” Threepio said, as the lift began rising him out of the bath “what planet are we on?”

“Yes,” Luke said, concentrating on the little rock. He almost had it…with a satisfying clink, the pebble flew out and away, making a small ping on the grated metal floor. “I’m sorry Threepio,” he said, turning around to face the taller droid, “What did you say?”

“What planet are we on?” The droid asked.

Funny that he didn't know that. Then again, given the real Threepio’s habit of running off at the mouth, perhaps it was best Leia hadn’t told him. “Tatooine,” Luke said, turning back around.

“Tatooine,” Threepio repeated. “I’ve never heard of it. R2, have you?”

[We’ve been here before Threepio,] Luke paused in the scraping of the carbon scoring. That was a strange thing for his mind to have R2 say.

“What are you talking about?” Threepio demanded, slowly making his way off the platform “I have most certainly not! I think I would remember this.”

R2 let out an impatient whistle [Life would be a lot easier for me if Bail hadn’t wiped your memory.]

Luke stopped what he was doing and pulled back to look at R2’s visual lens. The droid swiveled his top dome and made an inquiring noise at him, but didn't continue talking. Luke shook his head, it was a dream, even in a realistic feeling dream, some oddities were bound to happen. He leaned forward and went back to his cleaning.

“You always say that!” Threepio complained. He did? Luke didn’t ever remember hearing R2 say anything of the sort.”And I keep telling you-”

[I know C3-PO. You became functional nineteen years ago,] Then there was a long sigh from the droid. [Which means you don’t know who this is, and I’m going to have to do this myself.]

This time Luke didn’t stop his cleaning of the droid, curious to where this was all going. When he stopped his work, the dream R2 stopped talking, just as the real R2 would have done. If he pretended ignorance of understanding binary, dream R2 would go on. Luke wondered why some part of him had decided that R2 knew of him when he arrived here on Tatooine. Maybe it was because the little droid seemed to know everything?

“He told you who he is,” Threepio said, exasperated “He’s Master Luke! Were you not paying attention? Or have your wires become crossed again in that dome you call a head?”

[No,] R2 insisted firmly [He is the variant.]

Variant? Luke wondered what he was supposed to be the variant _of._

Then R2’s projection lens flared, and a holo was projected onto the floor. Without thinking, Luke’s gaze followed the little light to where it was focused.

Leia, the Leia he had first met, dressed in that white dress signifying she was a royal of Alderaan, flickered to life right in front of him. She was standing straight and proud, even if the words falling from her lips had a desperate quality to them.

“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope,” she said. Then she leaned forward, placing something into thin air.

Luke froze. He could never forget his sister. The sound of her, the fire in her eyes, the way she felt like home. But it had been seven years since he had heard her physical voice, and he was unprepared for the swirl of emotions it provoked in him to hear it again.

The holo fizzled out for a second, and Luke bit back instinctive demand to see it again. He didn't need to bother, Leia reappeared just as she had at the beginning of the message. “Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope,” she said again, once again leaning forward.

Luke swallowed hard. In a hoarse whisper, he said firmly “Shut it off.”

R2 only made an innocent-sounding noise, but Luke found that he couldn't look away.

“Shut what off?” Threepio said, coming up to R2, and hitting him on the head. “Shut _that_ off,” as he gestured to the holo.

[He needs to see,] R2 told his companion.

No, no he did not.  Even if this was a dream, even if these events were decades in the past, it was too close to recent events. Too close to Leia begging him to help Ben. To Leia, calling out for him in the long lonely nights over the last seven years.

“Now R2!” Luke demanded. He was distantly aware of the tremors and rage in his voice, but he was trying to break his gaze away from studying Leia.

“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.”

R2 gave a confused warble, then a firm [I can’t. The restraining bolt is short circuiting my recording system. It’s causing a loop I can’t break.]

Threepio’s voice was apologetic as he addressed Luke, “He says-”

Luke let out a bitter laugh “Remove your restraining bolt?” Luke finally managed to tear his gaze away from the holo recreation of his twin. He looked right into R2’s visual sensor, “Nice try,” he snarled, “Now turn it off.”

R2’s dome swiveled to him [You understand binary?]

Already feeling raw over seeing Leia again, and hurt that apparently, even his sleeping mind thought he was a terrible friend, Luke spat “Of course I do. How else was I going to talk to you?”

R2 rolled back several inches from him. It had the desired effect that he turned off the holo, but Luke was ashamed at the fear he could hear in R2's mechanical voice as he beeped [What?]

Luke’s shoulders slumped, and he ran his hands over his face. He took several deep breaths in and out, trying to regain his balance. He sighed, and then let them fall away from his face. “Stay here R2,” he said firmly “It’s for the best. I know you have your own ideas on what that means, but I am not chasing you through the desert again, even if I am dreaming.”

There was a long confused whistle from the little droid, and Luke could feel Threepio staring at him.

Threepio’s voice, when he finally dared to talk, was puzzled “Master Luke?” he asked, “I’m not sure I understand what you are talking about.”

[Is he malfunctioning?] R2 asked his partner.

“He appears to be in working order R2,” Threepio said, “But then again I'm an interpreter droid, and the mechanics of how organic’s brains function is quite beyond me.”

“No,” Luke said, coming to his feet. “I am not malfunctioning. Just trying to enjoy this bit of rest.”

Threepio nervously cleared his throat “Master Luke-” he started to say, but Luke cut him off by handing him the cleaning rod.

“Do me a favor Threepio, see if you can get some of that scoring off of him,” he said, patting the droid on the back “I’m starving, and would like to get some dinner.”

“Of course Master Luke, but I really must say, I think you should see a healer of some sort.”

Luke shook his head, “Oh, I am well past that. And it wouldn't do me any good in this place anyway.”

“This place?” Threepio asked confused. “Do you not have any healers on this planet?”

R2 let out a wail [Threepio, I need to get to Obi-Wan! For the mission.] Then he rocked his little body back and forth. [And also, I need him to fix what is wrong with the variant.]

There was that word again. Curiosity blazed to life, temporarily cutting through Luke’s fatigue. “I am a variant of who R2?”

R2 shook his dome, [Classified.]

Luke was tired of this. He was in no mood to try to solve this particular riddle or why his mind was taking this bizarre turn.

“Whatever,” he muttered “I’m going to go eat.” He turned around, heading for the door. He didn’t see it, but he heard Leia’s voice again.

“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.”

[She needs your help,] R2 said.

Luke tried to keep the anger out of his voice, “No, she doesn’t.” He turned around and gestured to the frozen holo of Leia, “This is all _decades_ in the past. This isn’t the real. Leia, the real Leia, my twin Leia, doesn’t need my help. In fact, she’s better off without it.”

[But-]

“That's enough R2,” Threepio said, and then cajolingly “It’s alright Master Luke, I’ll set him straight.”

Unlikely, even in Luke’s mind, but he was too grateful for the reprieve to correct the droid.

 

It took him a few minutes of sitting at the table to regain his balance. The conversation with the droids had soured his mood. Uncle Owen sadly enough seemed to relax at his brusque answers, seeming to find this more in line with the Luke he remembered. Aunt Beru kept sending him concerned looks, but she didn’t press.

As the meal went on, and the conversation didn’t stray into topics Luke would rather avoid thinking about, he gradually felt the cloud over his mind pass. Uncle Owen was asking him to take a look at the south ridge evaporators tomorrow, and Aunt Beru mused that the regulator on the stove needed to be replaced. Luke nodded his head to all of it, and listen with one ear as they discuss the various comings and goings of their neighbors. These were people Luke hadn’t thought about in _years_. Excepting Camie, who his dreams kept bringing up, he hadn’t given a thought of what happened to everyone he had left behind on this planet. It had been too painful to think of coming back for any extended time, rescuing Han excepted _._

Luke tried to stay awake as long as he could. Even after Uncle Owen shut the power down, and he and Aunt Beru went to bed, Luke stayed up.  He didn’t want to leave this day, this place. He knew he couldn't stay though, but perhaps he could steal a few more minutes.

He was looking at the stars he could see from the middle of the main living pit, marveling at how many he recognized. He ended up giving in to his need to sleep around midnight. He was cold, why didn’t he ever remember that the nights were cold on Tatooine? His eyes kept slipping shut of their own volition, and there was no reason to stay out here anymore, no matter where he woke up in the morning. As he snuggled back into his bed, he chided himself, for always wanting more, rather than being content with what he had.

“ _Enjoy that you got even this much Skywalker,”_  he reminded himself firmly as he closed his eyes.

 

 _“Luke!_ ” a voice called out in his mind. “ _Luke where are you?”_

Luke frowned. Leia, that was Leia calling out to him. As she had done so often over the last seven years. Less frequently now, but he still occasionally felt her brush against his mind. Whenever that happened, there was always the twin wave of longing and terror in him. Longing to reach out, it wasn’t natural for him to be cut off from her like this. They were together in the Force and always had been. Even when he didn't know she had existed, there was a part of him ever reaching for her. A part of him that had missed her, longed for her, aware that something, _someone_ , was missing.

 _“Luke!”_ she cried out _“Are you here too?”_

And then there was the terror. Because if he was opening himself up enough in the Force for Leia to reach him, that meant Ben could find him too. Luke tightened down on everything. He imagined a small box, that he was folded into, all parts of him crammed into it. It hurt to do this, in fact right now it hurt as much as it had the first time he had to sever his connection to the Force, but he continued to cut himself off. Leia’s voice faded. Luke gave a small sigh of relief and opened his eyes.

He was still in his bedroom on Tatooine.

Luke blinked. The room stayed where it was. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, several times. His room was still there when his hands fell away.

He sat up slowly, and everything remained solid. Nothing disappeared, nothing wavered, nothing melted away to the bare grey stone walls of his hut. He looked down, and reaching out with his right hand, which was still _his hand_ , not the mechanical replacement, he poked the pillow. Nothing happened. It felt like a pillow.

Luke swung his legs over his bed, and stood up slowly. He went around the room touching everything he could find. Slowly at first, then faster and faster as his mind whirled, trying to figure out just what was going on. He had never had a dream where he went to sleep, knowing it was a dream, and then woke up in that same dream. Just what was going on?

“Luke!” Aunt Beru’s voice floated into the room, breaking into Luke’s increasing panic. “Breakfast is ready!”

Luke stared at his door, too stunned to answer her.

“Luke?” she asked again.

“Coming Aunt Beru,” he said. Perhaps he wasn’t dreaming? Luke took stock of his situation. He couldn't even feel the slightest hint of the Force around him. So he was still well and truly cut off from it. Even if this was a Force vision, he could never recall having one so detailed before. Usually, when he saw things in the Force, there was a hazy quality over everything, and they were filled with symbols and meanings that would take him days to unravel. So far everything he had experienced had none of that quality. It was all very logical and linear.

Perhaps he had run mad. Luke’s mind bucked at that thought. He didn't feel crazy. Very confused, but not crazy.

 _“Except for the fact that you believe you are on Tatooine,_ ” his more cynical side pointed out. “ _In the_ past _of all places._ ”

That was a good point. Did crazy people know they were crazy? There was no other explanation he could think of a to why this all felt so real. But Luke was still having trouble believing that he had slipped into insanity. He had been lonely, so lonely, over the last seven years. He had longed for companionship and his family. But was he so desperate for contact that he allowed his mind to recreate _this_ place? Tatooine?

Maybe it wasn't so unbelievable. Why wouldn’t Luke's mind bring him here? It made sense, in a roundabout way. This was the last place where he had a family, but was unaware of what a danger he was to them.

His stomach gurgled, and he looked down at it, realizing that he was hungry again. His appetite over the last few years had been pretty low, but he forgot how he had spent most of his teenage years eating everything he could get his hands on. If he was crazy would he understand hunger?

One problem at a time. First, he would eat breakfast. Crazy or not, he was hungry. Then he would figure out how far this delusion went. All things considered, Luke wouldn't mind staying here, if given a choice, even if it did mean he would spend the rest of his days living a dream.

 

Luke ate breakfast with his Aunt and Uncle. Nothing untoward happened. Uncle Owen gave him his chore list, and Luke nodded his head in agreement with it all. Aunt Beru mentioned that she had some fresh pallies, and did Luke want some for dessert? Again Luke nodded, without speaking. If this was insanity, he decided, then he would stay here. It was much preferable to being sane and miserable. The life of a farmer was boring, at least compared to the life of the last Jedi, but boring sounded really good to his tired soul.

Luke should have known, even in his own mind, peace was never going to last. They were all almost done with the meal when the proximity alarm on the north side of the farm went off. He, Uncle Owen, and Aunt Beru all looked at each other.

“Were you expecting anyone?” Uncle Owen asked them. Both of them shook their heads in the negative.

Uncle Owen sighed. He put down his fork. “Daylight,” he muttered, “doubt it’s Tusken Raiders,” but Luke noticed he took his blaster with him. Luke didn’t follow, and neither did Aunt Beru, but the chatter they had been indulging in faded away as they both sat there, poised to get involved if they needed to be.

It was quiet for several moments, and Luke thought maybe it was a wild Bantha who had strayed too close to the farm when the peace was shattered by Uncle Owen shouting.

“I thought I told you to stay away from here!” Uncle Owen snarled. Luke immediately ran into the courtyard, wondering who Uncle Owen was yelling at.

“Where’s Luke?” a desperate garbled voice demanded. “Owen, what happened to Luke?”

Luke froze in the middle of the courtyard. He knew that voice. Aunt Beru, who was several steps behind him, didn't stop in time and ran into him. Luke immediately turned around and caught her before she could stumble to the ground.

“What are you babbling about?” Uncle Owen demanded. “Luke is fine!”

“I can't feel him!” Obi-Wan Kenobi sounded very frightened and very angry about it.

Aunt Beru blinked, and at the desperate edge to that voice, she peered up to shout. “Ben?” she asked, “What are you going on about? Luke is right here.”

Obi-Wan appeared at the edge of the pit. His hood was down, and it took Luke a moment to catch his breath. It had been a long time since he had seen Obi-Wan in the flesh. For a moment Luke thought he looked odd, until he realized that it was because the man wasn’t transparent and with a slight blue tinge cast to his features. When his eyes landed on Luke his face tightened.

“Beru that is not Luke,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” Aunt Beru said, her hands coming to her hips in exasperation as she yelled up “Of course it’s Luke.”

Obi-Wan didn’t even bother to respond, just jumped into the pit, landing a few feet in front of them. Luke winced. Even if he had been using the Force, that had to be hell on Obi-Wan’s knees. Then Luke shook his head at his own foolishness. None of this was real, including Obi-Wan.

“That is not Luke,” Obi-Wan said fiercely as he came to a standing position. Then his hand was on his belt, and his lightsaber was out and ignited.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Uncle Owen howled from up top.

“Beru,” Obi-Wan said, and he held out a hand for her. “I need you to walk away from him.”

Instead, Aunt Beru positioned herself in front of Luke. “What are you talking about?” she demanded, “You think I wouldn’t know my own nephew?”

“Ben,” Owen growled in warning.

“I know him too,” Obi-Wan said, “And that is _not_ him.”

Luke was pretty sure he was mad, but he was fairly certain he was Luke Skywalker. At least he hoped he was. If he wasn’t, why would he imagine such a fruitless life? He hadn’t lost that much. Had he?

“Why do you think that?” he asked this apparition.

Those ice blue eyes came back to him “I know Luke Skywalker,” Obi-Wan said, deadly calm “I know what he feels like in the Force, and no matter how well you are replicating his face, you feel like _nothing_ in the Force.”

His swung his lightsaber around, bringing it over his head, and parallel to the arm that he had extended out. “Now, I’ll ask again, where is Luke Skywalker?”

This was heading into the surreal, even if he was mad. Why would Obi-Wan not recognize him? He was standing right here, wasn't he? Why…

 _“You feel like_ nothing _in the Force.”_

No, he wouldn't, would he? Because Luke had cut himself off from it. Years ago. And again this morning, he realized, a cold fear settling into his stomach. But nineteen-year-old Luke Skywalker wouldn’t know how to do that. If Leia and Ben were anything to go by, nineteen-year-old Luke would be brimming with a wild untamed power. Muted, not as easy to see as a trained Force user, but visible.

For a moment Luke was tempted, so tempted, to believe this was somehow real. To drop his control, to give up the constant fight against the Force and let it back in, so he could figure out just what the hell was going on. Then he thought of all the dreams, and whispers that the Force had used in the past, trying to reach him, and firmed up his resolve. No, he was done with that. He wouldn't open himself up to that again. What was left of his loved ones, they would only be hurt by it.

Uncle Owen’s voice cut through the standoff between Luke, Obi-Wan, and Aunt Beru “BEN!!!” Uncle Owen screamed “Put that thing down. NOW!”

“Not until he tells me where Luke is,” Obi-Wan shouted back, eyes hard.

“We have Imperials coming in,” Owen said, fear and panic in his voice “About half a click out.”

“What!?!” Obi-Wan didn’t extinguish the lightsaber, but he did look up at Uncle Owen. Luke wasn't fooled for a second. If he even tried to rush Obi-Wan the man would cut him down in a heartbeat, dream Obi-Wan or not. And why had his delusion brought _Imperials_ into it?

Luke let his gaze fall on Uncle Owen. The man had his back to them, but Luke could just make out the binoculars that were up to his face.

As if it had been waiting for its cue, the proximity alarm started wailing again.

Obi-Wan gave him a hard look “We are not done with this,” he said, lowering his blade. “And if I find out you are the ones who called them here, there is nowhere you can hide from me.”

That certainly isn't very Jedi-like, Luke thought bemusedly.

“What do we do?” Aunt Beru asked Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smoothly put the lightsaber away, and said serenely “You and Luke hide. Owen and I will handle this.”

“That won’t work,” Luke said. He headed towards the steps. If his fractured mind was going to play this game, he might as well use what he knew. So far, everything that had happened had a logical motivation. If that was holding true, then those Imperials were here for R2 and Threepio. “They will have the local tax records, and they will know how many people are supposed to live here.” He gave Obi-Wan one look up and down, “You can’t pass for nineteen or a woman, I’m sad to say. And there is no hiding spot on this farm that they won’t find.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth opened and closed for several moments, Luke shrugged and headed up the stairs.

“Beru!” he heard Obi-Wan cry out.

“He’s right Ben,” she said. “Best to see what they want. They can’t be any worse then Jabba’s men, can they?”

When Luke reached the desert floor, he was surprised to note that it was two transports heading there way, not one. He wouldn’t have thought the Empire would have sent this many. Not to handle a bunch of moisture farmers and Jawas. He saw Aunt Beru head over to stand next to Uncle Owen. Obi-Wan was standing behind Luke. To what purpose Luke couldn't even begin to say.

When the transports came within fifty feet of them, they stopped. The one closest to the house, immediately emptied, all the troopers coming out, and forming a semi-circle around the four of them, blasters up.

Uncle Owen stiffened and put his arms up, Aunt Beru doing the same. It wasn’t until he felt a subtle push to his back that it occurred to Luke he should too.

“What seems to be the trouble?” Uncle Owen asked, voice subdued, but still gruff.

“We have it on reliable sources that you bought two droids yesterday,” the lead trooper said. Luke thought of the Jawa’s broken and burning sandcrawler, and felt the bile rise in his stomach. “Not real,” he reminded himself, “not real.”

Uncle Owen nodded “We did.”

“Where are they?”

“In the garage,” Uncle Owen said, starting to lower his hands “I can go-”

A blaster bolt was shot at his feet “Stay there,” another one ordered. Then the leader turned and pointed to several of his companions. “You all, go get them.”

There was the sound of boots on the steps, as about half the troopers around them filed into the little dome. Luke could make out indistinct chatter, then the sound of things breaking. Aunt Beru winced at each sound, and Luke was just marveling on how rational this all seemed. If the Imperials had come to the farm, this was the way they would behave.

He was still a little surprised to see the older version of this armor, instead of the subtle redesign of the First Order. He would have thought that the details of the newer one would be more firmly in his memory, but to the last _detail_ , this armor was correct.

Eventually Luke heard the sound of Threepio protesting as he and R2 were found. There was a pause, then the heavy sounds of thumping as R2 was dragged up the steps. The little droid was wailing, and two troopers came up, carrying R2.

“We need to send someone down for Altoh,” one of the ones carrying R2 said, “This little bugger electrocuted him.”

“Great,” the head trooper muttered.

The four troopers who were carrying R2 cleared the dome, and Luke could hear Threepio’s voice saying “Sir, I must protest, I have done nothing-”

“Hey,” Uncle Owen said “Are you going to pay-” and he broke off in pain as he was roughly shoved back. He stumbled a bit, but managed to right himself before he fell.

Luke started forward, not thinking anything except that he didn’t want to hear that voice in pain. He had only taken one step before he caught the sight of something black in his peripheral vision. Before he could even register what was going on pain exploded across his face. Luke let out a sharp grunt and went down onto the burning sand. Faintly in the background over the blood rushing to his ears, he heard Aunt Beru wail “LUKE!!”

Luke, disoriented for a moment, scrambled to understand what all this was. That had _hurt._ Up to this point, nothing here had hurt. In fact, it had all felt so good.  He looked up to see a stormtrooper standing above him, blaster pointed at Luke.

“Stay down,” the trooper ordered. Oh, so that was what had hit him, the butt of the blaster.

Luke blinked, trying to get his bearings. He could hear Threepio wailing about how he didn’t want to be melted down for scrap. He turned his head to reassure the droid, and caught sight of four troopers, desperately trying to carry R2 to the second transport. The little droid was waving his electric rod frantically in the air, cursing in binary, trying to reach one of the soldiers carrying him. Luke’s gaze swung back to where Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had last been. They were both being held back, Uncle Owen struggling hard against the trooper holding him, trying to reach Luke. Behind him, Obi-Wan said nothing. Did _nothing_.

Luke wavered, his desire to know just what the hell was going on fighting with his fear of letting the Force back in. Then he heard Uncle Owen cry out in pain, and his resolve slipped just enough that the tide of the Force came crashing all around him.

For a second, it seemed like everything was frozen to Luke. Everything held in one precious second. Then like a nova star, the Force came crashing into his perceptions. Luke felt like he had been looking at the world in black and white, and suddenly without warning, he could see in color again. He could feel the mix of emotions all around him. Impatience and arrogance from the troopers. Fear and worry from Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. The feel of the unconscious stormtrooper in the garage.

He tried to keep what he was sensing confined to this farm, to the immediate situation around him, but it had been so long since he had truly been able to feel what was going on around him. His sight grew from the farm, expanding ever outward. He could feel the scant, but hardy, life in the desert around him. He could feel the few bright flickers of people at Toche Station, then the brighter glow of Anchorhead, and soon the whole feel of this planet. He could sense the flow and eddies of the storms gathering all around him, both the physical and those building in the Force. And there was that presence in the back of his head whispering “ _welcome home, welcome home, welcome home._ ” Luke looked down and flexed his right hand, he could feel the Force’s eagerness to listen to him. That great ocean of power, still and waiting to do what he, Luke Skywalker, asked of it.

It took him a moment to realize that wasn’t all he was sensing. There was a mind, frantically pressing against his, trying to find a way in. Luke stiffened. This, this was why he had fought this for so long. Ben, or Snoke, they had _found_ him. Even this delusion he found himself in wasn’t enough to protect him.

He took in one shaky breath, readying old defenses to smack them away when the feel of that mind penetrated his fear. He knew those minds, Ben’s better then Snoke's, but this mind had no trace of the corruption that both of those presences had. There was sorrow and pain here, but it was suffused with so much light it made Luke’s heart beat in hope. This mind didn’t belong to either one of them. This was a mind he wasn’t familiar with. Which should be _impossible._

He brought his focus in on Obi-Wan. The old Jedi hadn’t moved from his position of being slightly behind Luke, but the fierce distrust was gone from his now ashen face, replaced with a look of _horror_ as he stared at Luke “When did you learn to cut yourself off from the Force Luke?” he whispered, so quietly Luke barely heard him. “And _why_ would you do such a thing?”

Obi-Wan, that mind reaching out to him was _Obi-Wan’s._

Luke could only stammer, “This is real?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer him, but the stormtrooper above him laughed. “This is the realest your life has ever been, boy.” That more than anything hammered home to Luke how real this all was. Even in his own mind, delusional or not, he would never have a stormtrooper utter such a trite phrase. It was all so _cliched._

So if this wasn’t a dream, and he wasn’t mad, that left... _time travel?_ But how? Why?

_To begin again._

Luke’s musings were cut short by the sound of Uncle Owen crying out in pain. Luke’s swung his head to see his Uncle, kneeling on the sand, trying to stand up. The stormtrooper in front of him raised his blaster, leveling straight at Uncle Owen’s head.

For a second, the past came up and interposed itself on this frankly surreal present. In a vivid slash of memory, Luke was standing in this very spot, looking all around as the only home he knew burned all around him. He walked forward, frantically calling out for Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. No one was there to answer him, and all he found were two skeletons laid out in the sand. The Imperials hadn’t even bothered to cover them up, just left their bones to bleach out in the desert. As Luke had looked away from the sight, stomach churning in grief, all he could think was that his family was gone, and he was alone in an uncaring galaxy.

Then the past faded, and the trooper that was here and now, started to pull on the trigger.

“NO!!” Luke screamed, and the Force screamed with him. He felt, rather than saw Obi-Wan falter behind him, but Luke didn’t care. All he cared about was not failing the ones he loved, _again._

Before Luke could even consciously decide on what he was going to do, the Force came up and knocked the trooper in front of Uncle Owen off his feet. The soldier landed on his back, and gave a loud grunt as he hit the ground.

There was a long pause as the troopers compatriots stared at their fallen companion, who appeared to have tripped on air. Luke looked up to his own guard and with one motion sent him flying a dozen feet in the air, straight into the transport vehicle he had arrived on. There was a loud crunch as the body hit unforgiving duristeel. Luke rose to his feet. The troopers holding R2, dropped him unceremoniously to the ground, and he gave a long electronic wail. They were the only ones who had seen what Luke had done, the rest were still too busy staring at the moaning soldier in front of Uncle Owen.

Luke brought his left hand up, and like an obedient pet, the Force followed his command. Every trooper standing on the ground went flying. Luke didn’t stop there, just grabbed the Force, and shoved it into this wonderfully young body, pushing himself as fast as he could.

Between one moment and the next, he was standing between Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, and the second convo. The white helmets were all pointed in his direction, but it seemed to take their minds a few precious seconds to catch on to what they had seen.

Luke waited in those seconds, trying to figure out the best way to protect his family. He could stop any shots fired at him with the Force, but he was years out of practice with that trick, and he didn’t want to risk any getting past him, hitting the two behind him. He reached out his right hand, and a second later a lightsaber smacked into it. Holding the weapon in his hand, he flicked the power on, and the blade extended.

The troops in the convo came to life as one of them screamed “JEDI!!!” and they all opened fire.

Luke didn’t even bother to think. He just threw open every wall and door he had in his mind and lost himself in the Force as he deflected the blaster bolts. The volley was impressive, but it wasn’t anything Luke couldn’t handle. Slowly he started making his way forward, always aware of the precious lives behind him, but knowing that he couldn't stand here forever deflecting blaster bolts.

Then he heard the sound of another lightsaber igniting behind him, and Obi-Wan crying out. “I’ll cover them, Luke! Handle the troops!”

About time the man came to his senses, a part of Luke thought, but it was a small thought. Luke was mostly lost in the power of the Force. Without thinking he stopped deflecting the bolts with his blade, just used the Force to dodge them. He walked slowly to the transport bringing all his focus in on it.

All the firing stopped as the vehicle rose a dozen feet into the air. Luke was aware that there was screaming coming from the men, but it didn’t register enough to stop what he was doing. With a careless flick of his fingers, he flipped the vehicle over.

There was a loud thump as the vehicle came back down onto the ground, and all the screams immediately stopped.

Luke stood there for a moment, lost in the cacophony in his own mind. For a moment he wasn’t sure if he could find “Luke” again in all the noise. Then there was the tug, the pull of his own body, and gratefully Luke sank into it. As he did so the shields in his mind came up, slowly bringing the Force down to a level where Luke could think again. He took in one long breath, and then another, centering himself, focusing on bringing his shields back up.

He winced when he went too far, accidentally cutting the Force to the barest minimum. He was badly at of practice at maintaining a happy medium between total isolation and immersion.  He spent a few moments lowering and raising his shields. What he settled on was not perfect, it felt a bit noisy, rather like having your com permanently on with a low static hum, but better than that gaping emptiness.

When he was sure of his control as he could be, he turned around. Obi-Wan was still in front of Uncle Owen, lightsaber still lit, openly gaping at him. That wasn’t a huge surprise. Aunt Beru, with a blaster in her hand, shooting the men still alive that were laid out on the ground, was.

“Aunt Beru?” he whispered, shocked. “When did you learn to kill in cold blood?”

She looked at him “When did you learn to use a lightsaber?” she asked back, equally as shocked as him. It was a fair question.

At that moment, Uncle Owen managed to get to his feet. Luke winced as he got a good look at the man. There was blood trickling down his face, where he had been struck. He didn't seem to care as he marched over to a still speechless Obi-Wan. Uncle Owen shoved the old Jedi in the chest, nearly knocking him off his feet. “I told you not to teach him that!” Uncle Owen howled. “I told you to stay away!”

“I didn’t,” Obi-Wan said, voice lost, his gaze never straying from Luke’s face “He didn’t learn this from me.”

Luke swayed. “No, I didn’t,” he said semi-hysterically, trying to control the rush of feeling running through him. The Force was excitedly singing all around him, and it was feeding into his sense of how unreal this all still felt. But it was real, and Uncle Owen was hurt. Luke looked down, and without thinking, hooked the lightsaber to his belt. He then began rummaging in the storage pouches for some ointment and a clean cloth for his Uncle’s wound. “You died,” he said offhandedly to Obi-Wan “Yoda ended up teaching me.”

“I died?” Obi-Wan didn’t sound any less confused. “Yoda?”

Luke nodded. “Yes. About thirty years ago, or thereabouts.” Then he gave out a cry of triumph as he found what he was looking for. He hurriedly went over to Uncle Owen and offered him both items.

Uncle Owen frowned at him in confusion, and Luke gently reached forward and touched his Uncle’s wound. Uncle Owen winced as Luke’s fingers made contact.

“Are you okay?” Luke asked.

“Am I okay?” Uncle Owen demanded, taking the cloth from Luke’s hand and applying it to the wound. Luke winced as he heard another blaster shot from Aunt Beru.  “Luke, are _you_ okay?”

“No,” Luke said honestly “And I haven’t been for a long time. But if this is real..” his voice trailed off as he realized that Obi-Wan was still holding his lightsaber. The man hadn't even extinguished it, and the humming blue glow reminded Luke there was something very wrong with that sight.

Luke looked down at his belt, and almost bit his tongue in shock when he saw what was hanging there. He knew this lightsaber, it had been a long time since he’d seen it, but he knew it.

“Why are you carrying my father’s lightsaber?” he asked Obi-Wan, puzzled. “What threat did you think was here that you needed _two_ lightsabers?”

“Why am I?” Obi-Wan sputtered, and he finally shut his own blade off. “Luke, what was that? Where did you learn…” but Luke’s mind had wandered away again.

This was real, as improbable as it was. He had actually time-traveled into the past and had just saved Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru from the Empire. But, if this was all real, then the events that had happened over the last day were real. Which meant that the voice he had heard last night calling for him _had_ been Leia. Only nineteen-year-old Leia wasn’t any more capable of reaching out to him, then nineteen-year-old Luke was to her. Nineteen-year-old Leia didn’t even know Luke _existed_. If Leia was deliberately calling for him, that meant Leia had time traveled too. Which would put his sister...on the Death Star.

 _“LEIA!!!”_  he cried out, panic consuming him at the thought that she wouldn’t answer. That he had failed her again.

There was a long moment of silence in the Force, then a wave of relief hit him. It was so sharp he almost fell to his knees just _feeling_ it, and it wasn’t even his.

 _“Luke?”_ she asked, disbelieving.

Luke nodded _“Yes, it’s me.”_

 _“LUKE!”_ and then she was _there._  Wrapped around his mind, her love and relief, and nothing but pure joy radiating from her. Luke returned the mental embrace just as fiercely. He had missed her. More than the Force, more than his lost sense of purpose, more than anything in his long life, he had missed Leia. All around him he could feel in her mind the underlying chant of “ _not alone, not alone, not alone,_ ”. He was sure she was getting the same feeling from him.

Then, as was always the case with Leia, her emotions turned so quickly it made Luke’s head spin. She retreated a little bit from him, and blasted as loudly as she could _“WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME THE FIRST TIME?”_

Luke swayed for a moment, completely overwhelmed by her frustration and anger. His shields still weren’t what they should be, and he was feeling everything she was feeling as if they were his own emotions. He took a moment to more firmly sort out where he began and she ended. _“I thought this was a dream,”_  he offered lamely.

 _“A dream?”_ she asked, flabbergasted. _“Of all the stupid, stubborn, hard-headed-”_

 _“Leia,”_ he said quickly, cutting her off before she could really get on a roll about his stupidity _“are you safe?”_

There was a moment of pure surprise, and then she said sweetly. _“Oh yes. I’m frolicking through a beautiful meadow right now.”_

Luke blinked. Leia was good at what she did, but he hadn’t realized she was that _good._ _“Really?”_  he asked astonished.

Leia made a rude noise and blasted him with her irritation. _“Of course not!!”_  she yelled. Luke winced again, but it wasn’t like he didn’t deserve that. _“I’m on the Death Star Luke! Again!”_

Beneath Leia’s snapping anger, Luke could feel her fear like a great yawning pit. _“Sit tight. I’ll get-”_

“ _Don’t bother_ ,” she said dismissively “ _I already rescued myself._ ” He felt something pass through her at that. Something about her escape wasn’t sitting easy with her. “ _Get to Alderaan,”_ she commanded.

Luke started at that name. Then very hesitantly he asked, _“Leia, are you sure that’s the best idea?”_

 _“You can’t go to Yavin,”_ she said. _“You don’t have clearance and they will shoot you out of the sky. Alderaan, Luke.”_

 _“Why don’t you give me the codes?”_  he asked. “ _I assume you still remember them?_ ” Leia never forgot _anything_ , it was very annoying when you were arguing with her.

He could feel her shake her head. _“Because that is where I’m heading, and I want to yell at you in person.”_

While true, she badly wanted to yell into his face, Luke wasn’t sure she was thinking any more clearly then he was right this second. _“Leia,”_ he said gently.

 _“It won’t blow up,”_ she snarled, picking up on his unspoken warning. Then her emotions whiplashed from anger into a pleased triumph _“Tarkin can’t threaten it, if I’m not_ here _. I’m just about to get off this station. Get to Alderaan, I’ll meet you there.”_

_“Alright, but-”_

_“Luke, I don’t have time to argue. I’m walking through my worst nightmare, about to commandeer a shuttle and get the hell out of here. I’m a_ little _busy.”_ And with that, she cut the connection.

“Luke!!” a voice demanded, and Luke brought his focus back into the physical world. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were standing in front of him, both looking worried.

Realizing they had probably been trying to get his attention for a while now, he gave them an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he said. “I was talking to Leia.”

“YOU WERE TALKING TO WHO?” Obi-Wan demanded. Luke winced, that had been rather loud, and Obi-Wan was standing right behind him.

“Leia,” he said casually, “Apparently she time traveled too.” He thought about that statement, then turned to look at Obi-Wan “I know I didn’t do the most in-depth reading of the sacred Jedi texts, but I’m pretty sure I would have remembered them mentioning time travel.”

Obi-Wan swayed on his feet. “The _what_ didn't mention _what_?”

Aunt Beru had other concerns, “Whose Leia?” she asked.

“My twin,” Luke said easily. Then a wide grin broke out on his face and he turned around to face her “I can’t wait for you to meet her. You’re going to love her!”

“Luke.” Uncle Owen said, talking in a very slow, and deliberately calm voice. “Just what is going on?”

“I’m from the future,” Luke said absently. His mind was already skipping ahead. If Leia got to meet Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, that meant he was going to meet Bail and Breha. He gulped at that thought. He had failed their daughter, their grandson, in every possible way there was to fail a person. How was he even going to explain _that_ to them?

“Luke,” Obi-Wan’s voice was strangled “Leia is not even on this planet. It is impossible for you to reach out into the Force and just _talk_ to her.”

Luke frowned “Why not?” he asked, puzzled. “Father used to do it all the time.”

 _“FATHER!”_  Obi-Wan’s voice was very high pitched.

“Oh, it's not like I listen to what he said,” Luke assured him “It was all ‘Come to me, Luke. Join the Dark Side, Luke. We can rule together Luke.’” Luke shook his head, “I wasn’t interested in any of that.”

Uncle Owen’s face turned a deep purple “What do you mean Anakin _isn't_ dead!?!”

Luke started at that. At those simple words, and the fury behind them, one of the questions that had plagued his adult life was now answered. His Aunt and Uncle had not lied to him about that. Lied about the Jedi part, but they didn’t know about Vader.

Father was still _alive_ here.

Luke felt like his head was going to spin off with all these revelations coming down on him.

Aunt Beru stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. “Luke,” she said softly “Can you please explain what is going on here?”

Luke looked down at that hand, resting so lightly on him, and felt tears start to form in his eyes. “I wasn’t trying to fool you,” he said, looking his Aunt in the eyes, “I swear I wasn’t. At first, I thought I was dreaming. Then I thought I had gone insane.” He put a hand over hers, and then said softly, “But apparently neither of those things are true. The Force brought me thirty-three years into my past.”

Aunt Beru looked into his eyes “And brought your twin, this Leia, with you?”

Luke nodded.

Aunt Beru looked at him, and then looked at her husband. Uncle Owen was just staring at him, but it was Obi-Wan who sputtered “That is impossible!”

Luke arched an eyebrow. Coming from Obi-Wan of all people, that was a bit much. “More impossible than I have a secret twin nobody ever told me about?” he asked challengingly. Obi-Wan flinched at those words but didn't refute it. “More impossible than you being cut in half and becoming one with the Force, so you could assume corporeal form, and _talk_ to me?”

ObI-Wan’s mouth dropped open, but Luke wasn’t done. He gently removed Aunt beru’s hand from his arm, and started to walk to the man, words falling out of his mouth, “More impossible than a slave child winning his freedom and becoming a Jedi? Only to fall into darkness and become Darth Vader?”

Luke pointed to the droids. At some point, R2 had regained his feet, and he and Threepio were standing quietly to the side, watching the show. “More impossible that Palpatine would be _evil_ enough to have commissioned the construction of a planet killer, whose plans even now rest in that droid?”

“Planet killer?” Aunt Beru demanded.

“You know about Darth Vader?” Obi-Wan said. Really, _that_ was what the man focused on?

Uncle Owen’s voice was indignant “So not only is Anakin still alive, you _hid_ Luke’s sister from us?”

This was all rapidly heading out of control, and they didn't have time for this. Luke held up his hands, and everyone fell silent. “I will explain everything,” he promised, “but right now, we have to go.”

“Go?” Uncle Owen asked “Go _where_? Luke, this is our home!”

Luke’s feeling of detachment fell away “Not anymore it’s not.” he said tiredly. He was here, in the fight, _again_. Bad enough when it was the First Order, and he realized the cycle of history all of them were caught in. But now he was standing in front of the precipice, and it was the _Empire_ on the other side. He shoved those feelings away. Survive now, worry about what fights were to come later.

He looked at his Uncle, at the stubborn lines of his face, the mulishness of his stance, at the sheer denial radiating off of him. Luke looked at this gruff, but loving man, the man who had raised him, and gave into the impulse he had been fighting since he arrived here. He took a step towards Uncle Owen and enveloped him in a hug. Uncle Owen was stiff for a moment, then returned it.

“This,” Luke said firmly into his Uncle’s shoulder “ _this_ is home.” He pulled back, and unashamedly let his Uncle see the tears in his eyes. He gestured to the farm, “This is only a _place._ You, Aunt Beru, Leia, Ha-” he cut himself off before other names could come spilling out of his lips. He didn't even know if Han, the Han who knew him, was _here._

“But in about half an hour, this farm is going to be swarming with more Imperials. They are looking for the droids. And now us, since we took out all these troops.” He stepped back “If you stay here Uncle Owen, you die.”

Uncle Owen offered, “So we just give them the droids.”

Aunt Beru looked at Luke “A planet killer?” she asked softly. Luke nodded.

Her shoulders slumped “We can’t Owen,” she said sadly.

“But-” Uncle Owen said, more out of a desire to stay here, on his family farm. This place was Uncle Owen’s link to his father, mother, and yes, his dearly loved stepmother. They were all buried here, and Luke knew those roots ran deep with his Uncle. Not so deep he would willingly sacrifice a planet full of people for them, but he wasn’t hearing what Luke and Beru were _saying_ about what R2 was carrying.

“Even if we give them the droids, you will die,” Luke said flatly “That is what the Empire _does."_

Uncle Owen looked at the farm for a moment. Then Aunt Beru reached down and grabbed his hand. He looked at their joined hands, then back up at Luke.

“Where will we go?” he asked.

“Alderaan,” Luke said confidently.

“Why?” Obi-Wan sounded as exhausted as Luke felt.

“Because Leia said so,” Luke responded, “And I have learned it’s better to pick your battles with her.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan agreed dully.

Luke looked at Aunt Beru “If there is anything you want, better get it now,” he said. “No supplies, just anything of value that can’t be replaced.”

She nodded and quickly hurried down the steps.

Uncle Owen looked at him, and said tiredly “If what you say about those droids is true, the Empire is going to have a blockade around this entire planet.”

Luke nodded “They did last time too. But don’t worry,” he said, “I know a pilot we can trust.”

“Did he time travel too?” Uncle Owen asked mockingly.

Luke shrugged “I have no idea. I hope so.”

Uncle Owen looked interested “He family too?” Luke nodded. “Will I like him as much as your sister?”

Luke thought of Han over the years. Thought of his friend’s unshaking loyalty, his willingness to follow Luke and Leia wherever they led him, and his ability to stand his ground against Leia. Then he thought of Han’s current profession, and his tendency to annoy anyone. Luke winced “Probably not?” he said meekly.

Uncle Owen shook his head, and then pointed a finger at Obi-Wan “This is your fault,” he said.

Luke only laughed bitterly “Oh,” he said softly “he’s just the messenger. If you want to blame anyone, blame the Force.” He remained quiet after that and waited for his Aunt Beru to come back so they could leave. As he looked out over the desert, he wondered what other surprises the Force had in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Russian now available:  [TranslationOf Dreams and Other Whims by [Qeewi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi)


End file.
